Siempre a tu lado
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Steve pierde años de memoria, y Danny está allí para ayudarlo cuando más lo necesita.


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**Capítulo Único:** Siempre a tu lado.

Posee una fuerte jaqueca, más fuerte de lo que Steve puede recordar alguna vez. La cabeza le duele de tal manera que gime bajito, se remueve entre las mantas y frunce el ceño mientras acaricia en vano su sien en un intento inútil de despejar el dolor; no funciona de todos modos. Sus sentidos se marean y su estómago le amenaza con el sentimiento del vómito burbujeando en su garganta, haciéndole sentir más adolorido de lo que su cuerpo protesta. Gruñe molesto y se atreve a abrir los ojos por la frustración de sentirse inútil, sus ojos pican por la luz artificial de la habitación que lo rodea.

_Está en un hospital_.

Steve gruñe mientras se sienta en la camilla en la que ha dormido por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, _no se siente mejor sin embargo_, aún se siente muy adolorido y confundido. Su cuerpo se siente débil por alguna razón que desconoce. En primera, no tiene idea de por qué está allí, y en segunda _¿Por qué carajos le duele tanto la cabeza?_ Además aún tiene sueño, su boca se siente pastosa y su mente no estaba muy a favor de ayudarlo.

¿Por qué está allí, en primer lugar?

La puerta de su habitación de hospital se abre en un sin sonido que lo alarma, su cuerpo se tensa obligando a sus músculos a protestar, un hombre rubio se hace paso dentro y su mirada calmada se vuelve sorprendida al verlo sentado y quieto a la espera de que Troya inevitablemente arda.

\- ¡Steve! -dice emocionado, alegre mientras acorta las distancias entre ellos y se inclina sobre él sin perder el anhelo en sus ojos. Sus gestos son descuidados pese al trabajo de no irsele encima cuando está a su lado, el IV bloqueando parte de su avance.

El moreno no hubiese querido ser tan brusco al respecto cuando tiene al otro sujeto sobre él como si se tratase de una sombra blanca y rubia, es instintivo para él alzar los brazos y defenderse de la nueva figura a su lado cual enemigo. No se siente siquiera amenazado por el hombre rubio a pesar de su estructura fuerte y brazos con músculos, su corazón no late con el salvaje galope cuando está en campo de batalla, ni sus instintos se alzan por el extraño que frunce el ceño como si fuera un misterio que debe resolver antes de perder la cordura.

El otro hombre, para su suerte, parece leer bien las señales pues no lo toca ni hace intento de volver acercarse a la cama en la que reposa, pero no se aleja tampoco. Sus facciones se arrugan con preocupación, sus ojos azules pierden parte del brillo ganado y Steve tiene el insano deseo de recomponerlo, una parte de él gritando a vivas voces reponer lo roto en la mirada del sujeto.

\- Steve... -vuelve a decir en voz baja y cuidada, como si estuviera hablando con un animal al borde de la muerte que no entiende que solo quieren ayudarlo a salvarse del dolor- Steve ¿Sabes dónde estás? -pregunta, ocultando la abarcacion de ella.

Es obvio que está en un hospital, pero ¿Dónde? ¿En qué parte del mundo cree que está encadenado?

El Seal frunce el ceño por varios motivos. No tiene porqué confiar en el otro hombre, tampoco tiene porque responderle como si estuvieran en un pequeño juego idiota, pero tampoco podría porque no lo sabe. Su cabeza le duele aún, nada que no pueda soportar, pero eso le dificulta ponerse al día con respecto a lo que sucede.

\- Clasificado -responde con tanta seriedad como puede, su garganta se siente cual lija y su voz incluso la siente lejana. Se siente mareado de pronto.

El sujeto frunce el ceño, preocupado y no ocultando el hecho de que su mente va de cero a mil por segundo. Su cuerpo se tensa al no saber que esperar al respecto, es obvio que no es un enfermo ni tampoco alguien que se asocie al hospital pese a saber su nombre.

El rubio asiente y respira hondo, poniéndole nervioso.

\- ¿Sabes en qué año estás, Steve?

Steve asiente y frunce el ceño mientras se reclina contra el colchón sin ser capaz de controlar el mareo o las náuseas, no debe demostrar debilidad ante nadie, pero le es imposible ocultar su estado a estas alturas. Puede sentir que se debilita con cada minuto, la inconsciencia queriendo hacerse paso una vez más.

\- 2009...

[•••]

No está en el 2009.

Se encuentra en el Hospital General de Hawaii, en una habitación pequeña luego de sufrir un accidente de coche; después de todo lo que ha vivido. _De De todos los escenarios posibles_, Steve no está en la idea de que ha caído preso de una simpleza como esa, _mierda_, suena ridículo incluso para él, pero a pesar de las circunstancias no piensa mucho en ello o teme volverse loco. Tal parece, su suerte es demasiada como para herirse en misiones de países extranjeros, a diferencia de la vida rutinaria de una isla. _Carajos_.

Ha perdido nueve años de su vida, días y fechas importantes, un cambio significativo ahora teniendo en cuenta que no es parte de la Marina o sus reservas. Steve no se miente, sabe que es una bomba a punto de estallar, tiene el tiempo en contra antes de darse cuenta de que, sí, de hecho debe replantearse lo que hará. No puede salir de la isla porque, _oh sorpresa_, ahora toda su vida está allí; su familia está allí pese a que Mary se encuentra en el continente y sin ningún deseo de volver a su tierra natal. Tal parece que hay heridas que no pueden sanar nunca.

Además, Steve se da cuenta que no sólo debe reajustarse a una vida que le sabe ajena, también debe luchar contra unos ojos azules que le miran con tanta cautela que desea poder hacerle daño para escapar de ellos. No es idiota, sabe el significado oculto bajo la mirada clara que le recuerda al mar que adora nadar. Pero le aterra.

Le aterra la idea de tener a alguien tan importante en su vida, le aterra la simple idea de haberse reducido a la existencia de un solo hombre: Danny Williams.

Porque Steve sólo se siente tranquilo cuando el detective de Jersey está a su lado, a pesar de no comprenderlo. Steve sabe que puede confiar en él a pesar de no recordarlo. Steve no quiere alejarse de él, el pánico bulle de sus entrañas cada vez que se separan por demasiado tiempo. Steve se aterra por el sentimiento de querer anclarse al rubio que sonríe como si de esa manera pudiera reparar el mundo, _y carajo fuera por eso_, Steve cree que puede ser así.

\- ¿Quieres? -pregunta la razón por la que el (_ex_) Seal desea saltar de la montaña más alta del país- Aún está fría... -dice Danny mientras ofrece una Coca-Cola en envase de vidrio, _así es más rica_.

Por el momento, Steve debe alejarse de las bebidas alcohólicas. _Con lo mucho que desea perder la conciencia en una Longboards_. De igual manera, el hombre acepta el refresco azucarado y vuelve su mirada a la playa privada con el sentimiento de la nostalgia picando cruelmente su pecho. Las pocas personas por las que ha sentido aprecio estaban muertas -_John, Freddie, Deb_\- o se habían marchado dejándolo atrás -_Catherine, Joe, Mary_-; mierda ¡Incluso su madre está viva! Ni hablar de los amigos que había tenido y se habían marchado.

Steve no puede con todo ello.

Se supone que no debe saturar su mente con sobre carga de información, pero debe saber. _Quiere saber_. Nunca se ha sentido cómodo con la ignorancia.

\- ¿Steve?

La voz de Danny lo trae de nuevo al mundo real.

\- Mmm...

\- Llevo hablandote los últimos quince minutos ¿Estás bien?

No, no está bien. Está seguro que Danny lo sabe, de alguna extraña manera lo hace, pero aún debe preguntar.

\- Si, solo estoy... distraído -responde Steve encogiéndose de hombros, no es la palabra adecuada para definirlo pero no es muy alejado de la verdad.

A su lado, Danny suspira profundo mientras deja sobre la pequeña mesa su cerveza y lo observa. Steve finge que todo está bien pese a que no conoce al hombre que dice -_o más de una persona_\- ser su mejor amigo; hasta donde podía dar fe, Freddie es (_era_) su mejor amigo...

_Pero Freddie ya no está_.

\- Entiendo que puede ser duro para ti, cariño... -dice Danny con voz baja y suave, el moreno se siente perder bajo su tono- Pero no estás solo, estoy aquí para lo que sea ¿Si? Sé que no eres bueno en eso de las emociones humanas -juega mientras ríe, alza la mano entre ellos para tocar su mejilla con suavidad, inconscientemente Steve recuerda su calidez- Pero está bien sentirse asustado. Yo lo estoy -admite sin dejar de acariciar su rostro- Pero saldremos adelante juntos.

Steve suspira profundo mientras deja que la tristeza se filtrase tras sus ojos.

\- No se si pueda recordarte alguna vez, _Danno_... -dice, sin darse cuenta que deja escapar el apodo del rubio.

Danny sonríe, feliz y cálido. Steve quiere ir con él y hundirse en su pecho, sus propios brazos picando con la idea de fundirse en un abrazo.

\- Aún así, estaría aquí, cariño -jura Danny solemne- Siempre.

\- ¿Siempre? -pregunta mientras entrelaza los dedos aún sobre su mejilla.

\- Siempre.


End file.
